Love Thine Enemy
by Pendergreen
Summary: A Sweet little oneshot about Kabuto and Shizune's married life. ermm... not entirely compatible with the canon plot.


Love Thine Enemy

Shizune hummed the latest song on the radio, as she passed through the park. The sun had warmed the whole of Konoha, but she felt as it was only shining for her today. She stopped setting her bag on a nearby bench and sitting down. A robin caught her eye as she slipped off her high-heeled sandals. She watched it for a moment, and mused to herself that it would make a lovely subject for a haiku. Turning pink she imagined how he'd laugh, she had never once in her life written a decent haiku.

They frustrated her to no end… 5,7,5…stupid structure… she was never able to fit in what she wanted to say with seventeen measly syllables. How could anyone say anything in a mere seventeen syllables? How could anyone express an emotion, or a fleeting moment with so little? She certainly couldn't. He could, he definitely could.

Sighing she ruffled her short black hair and picked up bag, and re-donned her sandals. "Well, sweetness," said slinging her possessions under her arm "let's hurry home before he worries."

Shizune resumed walking, and smiled to her self taking in the park's radiant spring beauty. Laughing inwardly she watched two little squirrels engage in a quarrel over a peanut, probably dropped by one of the school children who passed through to the academy by the west exit. Her grin stretched across her face, it wouldn't be long now. Soon she would walk through the park to the west gate, and maybe sometimes he would join her.

Reaching the street she noticed a woman walk by in a dress, but not just any dress. It was a shining example of design, so sleek, and new. She could tell instantly that it was a Fujikaze Yukie . A good number of people in the village had one, including Ino, and the woman in the next apartment. A twinge of jealousy flitted through her; she often wished she could have one. She could afford one certainly, but he would never agree. He said he didn't find them particularly attractive, or that she had plenty of nice dresses, or that she rarely deviated from her black kimono anyway and of course he was right, but she knew the truth. She nodded to her self as she crossed the street. He hated flashy things.

"Hey, Shizune!" came the cheerful, loud voice of Naruto, who was sitting with Konohamaru on the steps of the apartment building.

Shizune paid them a sweet smile "Oh Hello, boys. Nice weather isn't it?"

They both nodded enthusiastically "Believe it! Winter was pretty crappy this year, I'm glad it's over!" Naruto replied

"No kidding! I'm with the boss for sure. It was freezing cold, but not a snowflake in town!" the younger boy agreed with his idol.

Shizune stepped past them headed towards the stairs "Well you'll both be swimming in no time, Goodnight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shizune turned the key as quietly as she could, and slid soundlessly into the foyer. She silently eased the door shut, slipped her sandals off, and wordlessly put her slippers on. Holding her breath as she moved to step into the hall, maybe she could slip past him, and maybe he wouldn't notice her coming in. Her hopes were dashed before her slippered foot touched the floor.

His smooth, teasing voice reached her "Welcome home, love, I'm in the kitchen!"

She frowned, he could have been a good sport, and at least pretend to let her surprise him, but nooo.

She made her way into the kitchen that he had recently had redone. He turned and waved, revealing himself to be in the process of making miso soup. "Kabuto," she whined pouting cutely "you're no fun."

Kabuto chuckled deviously "perhaps not, but… you're the one who married me, neh?" he turned back to the pot and resumed stirring.

Shizune stuck her tongue out and muttered under her breath "smart ass"

"I heard that, and dear are you seriously sticking your tongue out? That's bit infantile, even for you." He snickered before turning around, and smirking, the light catching his glasses made them flash. He kept on smirking, as he wiped his hands on the plain white apron he had thrown on over his customary purple clothes.

She threw him a mock death glare "you're one to talk Mr. wouldn't-it-be-funny-if-that-orderly-spilled-the-sample?"

He frowned, but she knew it was false "that's Dr. wouldn't-it-be-funny-if-that-orderly-spilled-the-sample? To you"

Shizune huffed; he never let her win "Whatever, I'll be on the couch if you need me." She heard him chuckling to himself as she retreated to the living room and settled down on the couch.

Picking up a copy of the paper, she rolled her eyes. What did he know! He was still the same brat as when she met him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he first entered her life she had been twenty two, and traveling with Tsunade-sama, he was an overly talented nineteen year old, who specialized in medical techniques. Normally they would have had nothing to do with each other, but he was working for Orochimaru, and that made him the enemy of any decent ninja from Konoha. She faced off against him very briefly, but was ordered off by the woman who would have been her aunt. Less than a week later she was fighting him again, even though he was likely tired from fighting Tsunade… he was impressive, and managed to defeat her swiftly and with style. She absolutely hated him.

When she next saw him, they had crossed paths on their way back from separate missions. She was exhausted, but as a leaf jounin she was required to take out any sound ninjas she came across, so she fought him anyway. He'd toyed with her the whole time laughing as he sidestepped her senbon, and only tapping her lightly when he found an opening. She had never been so furious before. She was a level headed woman without much of a temper, but the condescending smirk on traitorous young spy's face was driving her up the metaphorical wall. She fought furiously losing all of her weapons. She thought he would get serious and finish her, but to her surprise when she hit the ground she wasn't dead. He was on top of her kissing her hard. It drove her cute little thoughts about Genma right out of her head. She found herself thinking that he was even better at kissing than fighting, and she didn't even stop him when he used his curved kunai to cut off her clothes. He took her then and there not caring for all the world that they were on the ground… in a forest… with cute, fluffy animals watching them. Nope, he didn't mind at all. His only thought at that time seemed to be making the two of them forget their own names.

She'd gone home very embarrassed.

After that they seemed to run into each other in very odd places, and every single time he seemed to be in the mood to put the sordid affairs in Jiraya's books to shame. Her life felt like it was turning into an Icha Icha Paradise novel of the smuttiest sort. He couldn't seem to get enough, she hadn't been able to understand why he wanted her so badly, but soon enough he was risking ventures into Konoha to get some.

Then one day out of the blue she had come home from a mission, guarding a supply caravan, to find him casually sitting on her couch. She nearly screamed. He smiled and shook his head. She was bowled over by the happenings of the next few hours. Kabuto had decided that working for Orochimaru was no longer advantageous to him, and had offered Tsunade a deal… He would give her information in return for a complete pardon, of course the kind of information that he could offer was far too much to pass up, and so she had readily agreed.

He went on from there to explain that he wanted to continue with their little affair, even if that meant marriage. It was the worst proposal she had ever heard of, but the look on his face sold it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shizune looked up as he walked in with two steaming bowls of soup. "Hey! Come here you." She called to him patting the cushion next to her. He obliged smiling wickedly, and handed her one of the bowls, and a pair of chopsticks. "Ikidakimasu!" she chimed before slurping up the piping hot noodles.

"How are they?" he asked quirking an eyebrow

"mmmm… You know I married you for your cooking, love." She joked

He nudged her softly with his elbow, laughing "watch it, I have bad music, and I'm not afraid to use it."

Shizune snorted into her bowl. "You're a monster!"

"Perhaps…" he drawled, getting up.

Shizune flinched when she heard his lighter click. She whirled around with flames in her eyes that neatly dosed the one emanating from the lighter "don't you dare!" she growled "don't you dare light that cigarette in here! Yakushi Kabuto! You're a doctor for goodness sake. Think of the baby if nothing else, you ass."

Kabuto paled visibly and slid the cigarette back into the pack laughing nervously "right, right sorry baby."

Shizune stared at him for a few moments wondering for the millionth time where, and why he had picked up the habit. She discarded the train of thought deciding she'd have a better chance of convincing Naruto to drop his catch phrase than being able to figure out what was going on in her husband's head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sango?" she suggested

"No. mari?" he yawned  
"Eh? No… how about… Ryo?"

"For a girl!?" he balked incredulously

"No," she giggled "if it's a he."

"Oh," he sighed relieved "I like it."

Shizune cheered her self on for finally getting him to accept a name she picked out. "How about Suki, or Midori?" she asked trying for two points.

"eh?" he bit his lip in thought "no, how about Amaya?"

"I like it! Amaya" she exclaimed

Shizune blinked, as Kabuto sent her a smirk that could only mean one thing. She looked at him through half lidded eyes "I suppose telling you I have a headache won't work, huh?"

Kabuto grinned wolfishly, and shook his head "nope" he whispered huskily. He leaned in close, turning off the lights.

A/N: Woot! My first Kabuto/Shizune fic Dances(badly) Well this is just spiffy. Anyway I had this assignment a while back where I had to write a short story, and I did it with this pairing in mind. As I was writing it I figured it would translate easily into a fanfic, and here it is.

BTW… reviews are more than welcome… please. Oh Yeah and flamers will be subjected to Celine Dion music.


End file.
